The Tales of Rena's Matchmaking!
by xKishii
Summary: In a whole other high school with magic universe, Rena decides to do matchmaking for her fellow friends. Oh Rena, she really only wants her friends to be happy. But well, this is Rena we're talking about, it's not like pandemonium and love squares or triangles will happen… right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was just drawing random comics of Elsword… I read over one of them and thought, "Hey! This actually is not bad for a plot!" I kind of imagine the Wind Sneaker path of Rena to be a little devious matchmaker kind of person an awful amount of times in my story ideas, so do expect a matchmaking Wind Sneaker often in future stories. And so, this story is all about our dear elf pulling off her little matchmaking scandals… in your typical high school with magic universe! Whilst I did want to make every single pairing... I do intend on making the final verdict-./shot. They are subject to change though! So I organized it in my little head to have a little bit of a fluffy plot than random stuff scrawled everywhere on a few pages of paper as a 'comic'. I think it might be a little out of place but hopefully I can organize that in the future… hopefully. Well, here we go with the classes!**

**CLASSES;**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight**

Rena tapped her pencil thoughtfully against her chin, smiling dreamily as she thought of the endless fantasies that could happen if her friends had just found a lover in the middle of her science class. In the prestigious school of Elrios Academy, people were surely to find love here in this school… or so that was what Rena thought was going to happen soon. Rena inwardly smirked to herself. Before she graduated and ventured off to the world, she would make sure that Elrios Academy would soon also be known as the Elrios Academy of True Love! For she, the cheerful and pure elf, would make sure that her friends had found their true loves before they could get away from her grasp. As she deviously plotted ways to get them to perhaps realize some feelings, her targets were left unaware of the inner depths of her mind, due to the elf covering up her plans with that sugary-sweet attitude of hers like always. Rena knew she could fool at least half of them by keeping the same attitude as she usually has before she came up with this brilliant idea. The elf glanced over at her purple headed friend, her hair tied into two pigtails as she drew on a piece of paper. She quickly shot a glance at their teacher, Echo, before giving herself the go ahead as she began inching towards the girl's paper. Slowly but surely, the elf could start to see parts of the paper. All Rena could see were hearts before she noticed her science teacher staring at her observingly as she swiftly shot her head back towards her desk, putting both of her hands on the desk and sitting straight up like an attentive ace student. Echo smiled at Rena, before resuming her lessons on the Periodic Table of Elrios. Rena let out a soft sigh, reluctant to wait until after her science class to take a little peek at whatever the purplenette was doodling. Judging from the hearts on her target's paper, it was finally time to put some matchmaking in action. Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft tap was felt on her shoulder, and noticed a slip of paper poking out from the subject of matter's hand. Rena made sure her teacher was not looking for sure this time, before silently snatching it and unfolding it.

_"What's up, Rena? You almost never get this close to trouble. -Aisha"_

Rena hummed a soft melody in her head as she elegantly wrote back on the piece of paper. Her first target was Aisha, the class president, the genius, and the purplenette who still needed to find a boyfriend.

_"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you after class~"_

Slipping the paper back towards Aisha, the class president gingerly opened up the paper. The elf silently giggled at the thought of the self-esteemed class president doing something unlikely of someone who took pride in the class president title: passing notes during class. Her violet eyes scanning across the paper, Aisha eyed Rena suspiciously, as if she were suspecting that she had something in mind that she was not revealing to her (which Rena really is). However, Rena pretended to pay Aisha no heed as she looked back at Echo, who had not noticed the interaction at all due to her back facing the class as the alchemist wrote across the black board a whole bunch of abbreviations and symbols. She impatiently tapped her pencil against the desk, glancing at the clock every now and then expecting the bell to ring subconsciously. Noticing she was acting very similar to a certain red haired boy, Rena had to stifle a giggle at her own self. Speaking of red haired boys, Rena drifted her attention towards seat a row ahead of her, where the cocky but attractive Rune Slayer, Elsword sat.

He was a very bright kid, even though his grades would sometimes say otherwise. The boy just had to put his mind to it, and he'd pass any test with flying colors. Rena knew that, despite everyone else doubting it. Well, his sister Elesis (preferably Elsa by the woman herself), had gone overseas for three years. Elsword's grades were at the worst during that time, but ever since she came back to study in the same school as her younger brother, his grades have been getting exceptionally better in comparison to those three years he was alone. It wasn't at a level of Aisha's grades, but it was progress. All he had to do was put his mind to it. Looking at the boy, it was quite obvious that Elsword was trying his best to not fall asleep and pay attention in class, although he wasn't doing so well at that. The red head had to be constantly nudged awake by the silver haired nasod next to him, Eve. Which leads Rena to thinking about her silver haired friend.

A perfectionist in anything related to science, math, or technology, but not quite in her socialism abilities. She would be absolutely awful in socializing if it weren't for Elsword. Actually, Elsword was the one who brought Eve into their little group of friends. Ever since, Eve has been getting better at talking with other people even though she has a bit of a problem with most girls when attempting to talk with them. The ringing of a bell snapped Rena out of her thoughts, as she leapt out of her seat in joy for once. Aisha tapped on Rena's desk impatiently; frowning as she rained on Rena's little parade.

"Well, Rena? I don't have time to waste." Rena gave a sugary sweet smile at her friend, neatly placing her things in order as she clutched it towards her chest.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you were drawing in the middle of this class?" She asked innocently, secretly full on the intent to figure out what was on that little piece of notebook paper. Aisha put her hands behind her back and looked confused at Rena.

"What do you mean? I wasn't drawing anything. I was taking notes. Maybe you were just seeing things, Rena." Aisha answered. Rena shook her head, smiling as she did not believe the class president's words. The elf saw hearts and her eyes do not deceive her. Obviously the girl was in love.

"No, I saw hearts and I'm sure of it, Aisha. Mind showing me that paper? I'm just curious~" Rena said with that innocent tone as Aisha frowned. Then the purplenette noticed a red head and a silver head leaving the classroom together. Quickly shuffling around as she grabbed her bag from her chair, Aisha gave Rena a quick smile.

"Sorry Rena, actually I'm walking with Elsword and Eve to my next class, talk to you after school, okay?" She said hurriedly, before running after them, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper in the trash can. Rena eyed the trash can mischievously, smirking as she walked towards the trash can and softly took the piece of paper from the trash can as she walked out of the classroom. As soon as she was out of Echo's classroom, Rena unfolded the paper, and her grin widened by tenfold as she scanned the contents of the paper excitedly.

It had a beautiful picture of Aisha in a simple but very nicely drawn dress, red ribbons in place of the usual hairbands. Picture Aisha was smiling at a boy, who had his arms around her waist as she drew her own arms around his neck. Hearts surrounded them. It was uncolored, but Rena knew how obvious the boy was. It was Elsword, of course! So, even the class president was not resistant towards the handsome boy's charms. Rena folded the paper in a much neater way as she slipped it in her bag.

_So Aisha likes Elsword… I wonder if he returns those feelings towards Aisha._

Rena hurried towards her next class, waving towards her new target's sister as she, too was walking towards her own next class. Rena ran into the class right as the bell rang, leaping into her seat next to Elsword, who sat next to Eve. They seemed to almost always sit together in class. The teachers seem to think it's a good idea, the smart Eve with the immature ladies' man, Elsword. The class grew silent as they waited for the teacher. Except, where was the teacher? Five minutes passed, and small whispers were around the classroom due to there being no teacher. Elsword nudged Eve playfully, and Eve nudged him harder. The red head smiled at her, as if saying that her challenge was accepted as he nudged her again. Then they started nudging each other, each time harder than the other in a competition to see who can nudge with the most force. Rena giggled as when the noise got louder and louder, the door slammed open as their math teacher, Noah, came in. At that moment, Elsword and Eve nudged each other at the same time, causing them to fall down together onto the floor as the people who were watching chuckled, turning into blown out laughter as Eve started slapping him for making her fall over with him. Rena's sharp eyes did not miss the tinges of pink on the red head's face. Her eyes furrowed in confusion.

_I thought he liked Aisha! Wait no… Aisha likes Elsword… I don't know if he feels the same way yet. Calm down Rena, maybe you can find something out in this class period._

Rena breathed in and out a few times, before politely putting her hands on the desk as Noah scolded Elsword and Eve for horse-playing when she wasn't in class. Eve bowed in apology as Elsword rolled his eyes. The silver haired nasod roughly elbowed him in the stomach, glaring harshly as he clutched his stomach in agony and apologized to Noah. The rest of the class cracked up even more at their antics as Noah sniffed before nodding haughtily, turning and walking towards her desk as she began attendance.

"Aisha."

"Here."

"Ara."

"Hello!"

"Elsword."

"Hey there!"

Rena's elf ears were the only reason why she could hear small 'kyaas' from the group of girls in the back. Noah didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"Eve."

"Present."

Noah continued on the list as she called out every individual person's names in order of the first letter in their name.

"Raven."

"Here."

"…Rena."

"I'm here~"

Their math teacher closed her eyes as she firmly closed the folder that had all of her attendance sheets neatly organized. Walking towards the front of her class, she crossed her arms as her gaze was very serious. The air turned cold and some of the girls shivered.

"I have something very important to discuss with you guys." Noah started. Already everyone sat upright, hands folded on the desks properly. Usually, Noah wasn't the teacher you would want to be disrespectful towards when she makes an announcement. She let a small smile grace her features at everyone's posture and behavior as soon as she said those words, before clearing her throat and letting her mouth fall back to a line. Immediately her head whipped towards the best swordsman of the class, Raven.

"Raven! Would you prefer to have your rice hot or cold?!" Noah demanded, slamming her hand in front of the swordsman's desk. He reeled back in shock, golden eyes wide before retaining that 'cool and calm' look that made him have several fangirls right away. He cleared his throat in a similar manner to Noah, politely looking up at her.

"Having your rice hot or cold does not matter. It fulfills its duty on satisfying the person's hunger either way." Raven stated, his eyes closed calmly as his reply was smooth and fluent. Noah nodded in approval, walking back towards the front of the room as she placed her hands on her hips while the girls in the back gushed at how 'amazingly cool Raven-sama is'. Noah angrily opened her mouth again.

"See? It does not matter if your rice is hot or cold! If you ever whine about having your rice hot or cold you are undeserving of a lover!" Noah screeched, causing the class to press themselves against the back of their seats. Rena sighed, smiling but shaking her head in disappointment at their math teacher, who was relentlessly ranting about whether or not someone should want their rice a certain temperature or not.

_That's our math teacher, Miss Noah… her relationships never last do they?_

As soon as Noah finished ranting, she smiled again, crossing her arms.

"Okay guys. We have a new student today! Please welcome Chung Seiker."

Rena heard footsteps as a handsome young man with spikey blonde hair, brown tinting the edges of parts of his hair walked in casually, donning the school uniform which consisted of a simple white dress shirt and black pants. Everyone chattered excitedly, especially the girls. The elf immediately knew he was going to be the next poor guy with fangirls at his tail every day of the week. He looked around the classroom before the elf noticed his cerulean eyes lock onto a certain purple haired girl with mild interest. Aisha's purple eyes drifted towards his eyes, and blinked innocently. Rena smiled, interested in the new student's attention towards her fellow friend. Noah noticed this and saw the empty desk next to Aisha. She looked towards Chung.

"Alright, Chung, why don't you sit next to Aisha right there?" Pointing to the empty desk to the left of Aisha, Chung hid a smile as he walked towards the desk without question, sliding in the seat and formally sitting upright on a natural instinct. Aisha stared at him a little, before shaking her head quickly and turning back to the front as Noah clapped her hands, walking towards the board and beginning her lesson. However, after a little bit of thinking Rena immediately clutched her head, putting her head on her desk.

_WAIT! Clearly Chung might like Aisha… but Aisha likes Elsword… so if Elsword likes Aisha back… IT'S… IT'S…_

**_"A LOVE TRIANGLE!"_** Rena screamed, pulling on her hair. Everyone's eyes were on her, and she blinked. Noah tapped her fingers on the oak teacher's desk and frowned at Rena. Letting a nervous smile spread across her face, Rena faked a laugh as everyone still stared. Elsword stifled a laugh and Eve stared at the elf blankly. Chung smiled as he rested his elbow on his desk, propping his head up with his hand as his other hand was wrapped around his chair. Aisha looked visibly concerned at Rena, obviously because Rena never got into this much trouble before. Raven stared at her in curiosity, with his gaze just being on her sparking envy in many girls. A girl with silky smooth black hair, part of it tied into a bun which was kept together by a hair needle blinked at the elf in curiosity in the corner of the classroom. The room was silent except for Noah tapping her fingers on her desk, and then a pen fell on the floor loudly. Noah's tapping increased even louder.

"Who dropped that pen." Noah ordered, not looking away from Rena as she froze in her position of clutching her hair. Everyone looked around for the culprit, before focusing on the girl with sleek black hair as she shakily picked up her pen.

"M-Me Miss Noah." She quivered, and giggles were heard throughout the room. Noah sighed.

"Ara Haan, correct?" Noah questioned icily, her voice dripping with venom. The girl, now known as Ara, shook uncontrollably. She sat up a little straighter, but still shaking like crazy.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ara confirmed softly, her orange eyes looking away. Noah's tapping grew even louder than before as she glared ominously at Ara and Rena.

"I failed, Ara! I failed in finding out who Elsword likes!" Rena wailed to Ara in the empty classroom. The two were currently in detention, Ara for interrupting the entire class 'rudely' (Ara's point of view is that she dropped her pen when she was holding it), and Rena for screaming during class. Ara laughed nervously, patting the elf's head as she continued to wail over her failure. Then Ara scratched the back of her head uneasily, realizing something.

"U-Um… Rena-san?" Ara started, fiddling around a little. Rena looked up at her, sniffing.

"Yes?" Rena answered, her attention now on Ara. The girl looked down, shading her eyes before biting her lip and boldly looking at the elf head on in the eyes. Rena blinked innocently at her as Ara clenched her fists in determination, taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself.

"I… I would like to know what you are planning to do. In exchange, I will tell you who Elsword likes!" Ara shouted. Rena's eyes shot to the size of carriage wheels. Immediately Rena leaned in closer, nodding vigorously as her sad aura immediately radiated one of hope and excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course! I'll start right now. So, I…"

Rena explained everything, from how she thought every one of her friends really needed a lover to discovering how Aisha liked Elsword, and Chung's seemed to be interest in Aisha. Ara listened with her complete attention on the elf, obviously hooked by Rena's thinking. Rena then told her about how she was trying to figure out who Elsword likes when she realized that if Chung liked Aisha, and Aisha like Elsword, that would mean there would be a love triangle going on. Finishing off with her screaming about the love triangle and getting thrown into detention with Ara, Ara slowly nodded.

"Okay… can I help you?" The girl shyly asked. Rena observed her. Obviously, Ara held a huge amount of interest in her upcoming schemes, and perhaps it would be best if she had a second pair of hands to assist her in her little matchmaking. Rena smiled gently at Ara.

"Of course. Now… your part of the deal?" Rena prodded gently. Ara seemed easy to crack, so she tried to not hurt the poor girl's feelings too much. She immediately smiled brightly, and Rena felt so happy she could make this girl smile so purely. Ara quickly nodded before taking a deep breath, still smiling.

"Elsword likes Eve. Eve is the silver haired nasod who sits next to him in math class and during lunch, as well as several other classes." Ara's smile died down as she said those words, her mind working as she fit the pieces together. Rena clutched her head once again in agony.

"NOOO! SO CHUNG MIGHT LIKE AISHA, WHO LIKES ELSWORD, WHO LIKES EVE! THIS MEANS…"

**_"LOVE SQUARE!" _**The both screeched in sync, falling over in their chairs and wailing. The door creaked open, and the two classmates hustled back in their seats as it opened. Elsword looked a little messy as he rubbed his head, Eve walking in after him with a good whack to the back of his head, her eyes closed in agitation as she grit her teeth. Rena blinked, putting a hand on her cheek.

"You imbecile! One does not laugh hysterically at people getting sent to detention by Miss Noah!" Eve scolded, causing Elsword to flinch a little. Noticing Rena and Ara, Eve roughly pushed Elsword in front of both of them as they looked in confusion. Eve glared at the red head as he cowered in fear.

"Now, apologize this instant!" She yelled, her pale hand gripping his shoulder tightly. He hurriedly nodded and bowed politely towards them.

"I AM SORRY FOR LAUGHING AT YOU GUYS!" He shouted swiftly in one big rush, like he was talking to an officer in the military who called him out. Ara let out a small giggle as Rena chuckled amusedly at Elsword. Rena looked at him with half-lidded emerald eyes.

_Elsword likes Eve… maybe I should just see how strong his feelings are towards Eve, and Aisha's feelings towards Elsword. Matchmaking, commence Rena!_

Rena's eyes trailed Elsword as Eve placed herself in the seat next to him, the chalkboard in front saying DETENTION with three lines under it for emphasis. The two people who just entered detention engaged in silent conversation, with quiet whispering. Ara twiddled around, unsure of what to do and wanting to move around so much. As Rena devised a plan, she was finally formulating a good way to measure how much Elsword loves Eve until she heard a foot slam on the teacher's desk. The elf jolted up straight, surprised at the sudden action only to find a certain Rune Slayer holding a NASOD microphone in his right hand. There were no wires, so obviously it was not going to amplify his voice so that the whole school could hear. Elsword stood straight up on the teacher's desk, tapping the microphone twice for no apparent reason before… crudely singing a song.

**"PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY! DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY! HAKUCHOU TACHI WA SOU! MIENAI TOKO DE BATAASHI SURU N DESU~"**

Then he started dancing girlishly on top of the desk, doing a few spins and jumps while sassily shaking his hips. Ara couldn't take it and fell off of her chair laughing in a very unusual way for the normally timid girl. Rena heard tiny giggles from Eve, though it was obvious the nasod was desperately trying to hide it and maintain her façade of being cold and emotionless. Although, Rena herself could not contain the fits of laughter that erupted from her mouth as he turned around and shook his hips. Ara gasped for breath desperately, but once she turned and saw the Rune Slayer shaking his rear she fell back down and erupted into a second round of laughter.

**"ZENTO YOUYOU DA SHI! DAKARA TAMA NI KYUUKEI SHICHAU N DESU!**"

Elsword danced around on the teacher's desk, swaying his hips from left to right while his arms from the elbow down were extended outwards from his body. Eve tried to force herself up to punish him for pulling off something so unnaturally stupid but she found herself unable to do such from the hilarity of his performance. Well of course, how did this happen? Basically, Eve had made a half-hearted joke over a live performance in detention while making a microphone out of thin air. With Elsword being Elsword, he of course took this as a challenge and grabbed the microphone provided, and did what is happening right now. Terribly singing a song using the desk of where the teacher is supposed to be watching them as a stage. Today was supposed to be Banthus's shift, but he ditched to gather some of his hooligans to go out drinking.

**"CHIKAMICHI AREBA SORE GA OUDOU~!"**

Grabbing the microphone with both of his hands, Elsword continued to sing horridly while leaning towards the other three on the teacher desk. Rena had her eyes glued onto Elsword, trying to suppress the laughter from becoming worse. Eve's lips kept twitching from a thin line to a small fit of chuckling. Sparing a glance towards Ara, Rena thought very soon the black haired girl was going to be on the verge of crying from laughter. Ara's thin hand reached towards the desk, firmly grasping it as she hauled herself up, trembling from laughter. Sassily cocking his hip, placing his left hand on his hip, Elsword continued to sing more as he jumped off of the desk like how those cute lolis would in anime. Landing on both of his feet, Elsword continued to prance around by spinning and twirling, shaking his hips and doing loli jumps.

**"JIBUN O AISANAKYA HITO MO AISENAI~~~!"**

Girlishly running behind the desk, Elsword took a breath and jumped back onto the teacher's desk, continuing to hop on his feet while dancing. The laughter from Rena and Ara, along with a little bit of giggling from Eve still had not stopped.

**"PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY! DATTE HONTOU WA CRA—"**

"Elsword, what are you doing in here?"

Immediately Elsword stopped in the middle of swaying his hips to the left, the microphone being held by his right hand in front of his lips. He blinked twice. The laughing ceased just as fast as Elsword stopped dancing. Rena and Ara fiddled around nervously, looking at each other with no idea of what to do in the current situation. Eve returned to her cold and expressionless face after the rare display of giggles as she stared at the person before them with a blank expression.

"Elsword… what's going on?" Aisha asked, walking towards the group in confusion due to Elsword on the teacher's desk, terribly singing a song with everyone else cracking up at his singing abilities. The Rune Slayer gulped in anxiety. Rena slumped lower in her seat. Ara was practically hiding under her desk, trying not to be seen by the class president, having only adapted to the motherly nature of Rena. Eve still stared blankly. Aisha put her hands on her hips, and looked at all of them.

"Guys? What's going on here?"

**A/N**

**YES! TERRIBLE CLIFF HANGER RIGHT? RIGHT? ;D. What do you guys think? Liked, disliked, leave a review maybe? Please, let me know if I should continue this or not!**

**If any of you are curious; the song Elsword was singing is:**

**Don't Say Lazy - HTT (K-ON Ending Theme :D)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Alright, guys. Time for The Tales of Rena's Matchmaking! CHAPTER TWO! One thing first, though.**

**I am so surprised. At how much reviews and feedback I got from chapter 1. Are you kidding me, TWELVE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER? AHHHHH That's the most reviews I've gotten ever for one single chapter :D. I AM SO HAPPY! Well, since you guys seem to like TToRM! (for those who haven't caught on, TToRM! = The Tales of Rena's Matchmaking!) so much, I decided for a change of plans and went to writing the next chapter instead of wasting my time web-surfing again XD. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really appreciate it and really motivates me to continue this story :D**

**Also, I have set up a poll! I originally was going to decide myself what the final pairings for this is going to be, but I've decided to let the readers decide instead! The poll is to vote on who Elsword will end up with, and then based on that result whoever Chung gets paired up with I will determine from the reviews and my own decision :3. Only one pairing has been made as the final verdict, and I don't plan on changing it. So just head on over to my profile and vote if you want to! **

**Now, I've probably kept you all waiting enough haven't I? So, here's TToRM! Chapter 2!**

* * *

"This is detention, not a concert." Aisha scolded, looking pointedly at a red-head whom was still standing on top of the teacher's desk with his hip cocked sassily to the left. Noticing his current pose, Elsword stuttered a little, quickly jumping off of the teacher's desk and dusted his shirt, slipping the microphone on the teacher's desk discreetly as he pretended he didn't do anything. Aisha sighed, rolling her eyes as she clutched a book in one hand. Her purple eyes darted towards the girl underneath the desk next to Ara and raised an eyebrow.

"Who… are you?" Aisha inquired curiously, bending down to her level. Rena swore she saw Ara press herself away from the class president while sweating bullets like rapid fire.

"Ara… Ara Haan. Sent to detention for interrupting Miss Noah." Ara said rather quickly. Rena sighed at Ara, but still smiling nonetheless.

_And now Ara is back to her adorably shy personality…_

Aisha blinked, observing her a little closer in interest with her eyes wide. She looked all over Ara's figure, as if searching for evidence of some sort. Eve took this moment to walk up to Elsword and slap him hard on his right cheek, so now there was a wailing Elsword in the background as Aisha stared, before finally looking confused.

"You? Detention? You don't seem like the kind of girl I'd see in detention though. Miss Noah was just upset that she broke up with her boyfriend, so don't worry!" Aisha smiled at Ara, giving her a thumbs-up as Ara nervously smiled back in return. Aisha took Ara's hand and pulled her out from under the desk, saying that no one knows what has been under the desk she was hiding under. Then, the class president was tapped on the shoulder by the red-headed troublemaker as he smirked, handing her a microphone.

"Well, class pres? Why don't you sing a song for Elsword here?" Aisha flared a brilliant shade of red as she shoved the laughing male away as hard as she could, using her hands to cover her face as she shook her head rapidly.

"NO, NO, AND NO!" She screeched, running out of the detention room and slamming it shut. Elsword hurried over and opened the door, shouting out to her.

"WAIT, ELSWORD WANTS YOU TO SING HIM A LULLABY!" He called to the purplenette playfully, waving the microphone he had in his hand as Aisha ran even faster away while still covering her face. Everyone else in the detention room gathered around Elsword, trying to squeeze their bodies in to see whatever was going on.

"SHUT UP ELBAKA!" Aisha cried back, not sparing the red-head a single glance as her figure disappeared from sight, with people in the hallways staring at her as if she was crazy out of her mind. Elsword blew a wisp of hair away from his face, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, that's that for grape head I guess. I'm going to go home, later guys." Elsword said nonchalantly, before being pulled back by the collar by none other than a glaring Code Nemesis. Her golden eyes bore into his threateningly as she forced him to turn around, with a dangerous glint.

"So you plan to ditch school, Elsword?" Eve interrogated, slowly but deadly. Elsword gulped in fear, nodding his head against his own will at her. Her hand visibly tightened on Elsword's grip, locked in a stare-down at the poor red-head that looked like he wanted to run away. Rena uneasily put her hands on each of their shoulders, and forced a laugh.

"N-Now now guys, we all want to get along here, don't we?" Rena suggested, trying to say it merrily to calm the angered Eve down. However, it seemed to only make it worse as Elsword began sweating even more, noticing her grip get tighter on the collar of his school uniform. Ara quietly walked towards them, looking at them as she bit her lip, shifting around on her feet.

"I think Rena is right… we should all get along and—"

"Stay out of this."

"DON'T LET HER KILL YOU!"

They shouted in sync. Ara jumped back, frightened as she pressed her back against the rough wall. A tick mark appeared next to Rena, as she tapped both of them on their shoulder to look at her. Elsword and Eve both turned to find Rena smiling, but her eyes darkened causing her to look like she was smiling demonically. Elsword was sweating bullets at this point, making himself laugh and nod in agreement at her earlier statement before. Eve stared at Rena. Now, originally Rena was going to slam their heads together and send them out of the window with a swelling bruise on their heads, but she got an even better idea. Still keeping that demon smile, she moved her hand to the back of Eve's head, and her other hand near Elsword's neck. Elsword stared nervously at her.

"Rena… what are you do—UWAAH!" His question turned into a cry as he fell towards the ground, Eve on him as Rena forcefully pushed Eve onto him. Ara's eyes shot open in surprise as they revealed to be in a rather… provocative pose with Eve straddling Elsword, her palms on his chest as she glared at Rena. The elf just clasped her hands together, smiling brightly as she edged towards the door.

"Now you two apologize to each other and become best friends again, okay?" Rena said cheerfully, before grabbing Ara's hand and dragging the girl out of the detention room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Rena slipped the key into the pocket on her jacket, taking Ara as they walked away. The door shook as they heard inaudible screeches from Elsword and Eve, with Ara cowering a little and Rena happily skipping away. It only lasted a short while though, because not a moment later did the door fly off of its hinges, slamming into the wall across as Elsword came out, summoning a rune and Eve with her Nasod spears as they locked onto them. Elsword took a breath, and then screamed a cry as him and Eve rushed after Rena and Ara.

**_"I'LL KILL YOU RENA!" _**

This was when Rena and Ara both freaked out, as they both broke into a run, shoving past people as they hurried towards the doors of the school. The two girls dashed past Chung, who was at his locker. The two people tailing after them stopped right at Chung, grabbing his shoulders. Elsword shook Chung as he questioned the poor guy.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE RENA AND A GIRL NAMED ARA WENT?!" The Rune Slayer forcefully demanded. Chung sweated as he removed himself from being roughly held. Eve walked up behind him, Nasod spears in hand. He frowned at the two as he put his back on his locker.

"Who are you and why do you guys need to know? You look furious, geez." Chung answered in reply. Elsword sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Elsword and she's Eve. They pulled a prank on us and locked us in the detention room!" He hurriedly replied, tapping his foot in impatience. Chung chuckled lightly, crossing his arms.

"Well… you guys do look cute togeth—"

**_SHING_**

The Deadly Chaser ended up gulping as a rune and Nasod spears were suddenly pointed at his head. Forcing a laugh, he walked backwards, away from them, before breaking into a run like Rena and Ara did before, heading the same way as they did. Elsword and Eve both chased after Chung, vengeance reflecting in their eyes. The blonde eventually saw a green hair and black-haired girl, picking up the pace as he screamed.

"RUNNN!"

Rena and Ara were back to walking, thinking that they lost the blood thirsty people until they saw quite a sight. Chung, the new kid, being chased by the very same people who were chasing them. Noticing Elsword and Eve going near them, the two resumed their run when Chung caught up with them, now there being 3 people running away. They jumped over carts and various book bags as Elsword and Eve didn't even hesitate to go through the obstacles, gliding through them with ease. Eventually Chung accidentally rammed into Aisha, causing her to fall over and her books to fly all over the place. But the part that really set Aisha off was causing her to reveal purple and white striped panties in front of several people, including Elsword. Elsword immediately made a stop at the flustered girl, looking at her panties and nodding in approval, wiping away a tiny bit of blood from his nose.

"…Nice panties." Then he ran off after Eve, who went ahead chasing the three who were fleeing. Aisha looked after Chung in anger, quickly grabbing her things and shoving them in her locker as she slammed it shut, putting the lock on as people scurried away from her. Summoning her staff, Aisha prepared a magic spell as she teleported after them.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUNNNGGGG!" Aisha roared, teleporting up to where Elsword and Eve were at as she chased after Chung with them, the culprit sweating bullets at the sight of an angered Aisha. Rena grabbed his hand as he started to fall behind.

"Don't fall behind, Chung!" Rena warned as she panted, Ara somehow still running just fine. The elf predicted that despite her loner status, she probably exercised quite a lot outside of school grounds. They ran past the man with a lot of girls bowing at his feet, Raven. All three stopping for just a second, they took Raven and dragged him to the middle of the hallway before taking off again. Raven turned around in confusion at their fleeing figures, only to turn back around to see three angry people charging his way. So of course, on instinct, Raven turned on his heel and ran away from them, catching up with Rena, Ara, and Chung as he slowed down to keep up with their pace. He glanced at Rena, noticing her yellowish-green hair tied in a ponytail flying behind her gracefully as he rubbed his eyes quickly.

"Why are they chasing you, Rena?" Raven asked curiously, an eyebrow raised up to show his curiosity. The elf blew away a stray of hair that got in the way of her vision as she answered between breaths to the Blade Master's question.

"Speak… later!" Her voice increased at the last word as she ran, pushing past another student and rolling under a cart with incredible skill. This time, the now four running people rushed past Elsa with such speed that her skirt got lifted up. All of the male seniors immediately rushed to take a peek under her skirt, only for the red-headed woman to smirk victoriously as their hopes were all shattered, finding her wearing red stockings. Noticing Elsword, Eve, and Aisha hurrying towards her, Elsa immediately held her hand out.

"STOP!" She ordered, and the three stopped right in their tracks, Elsword especially. She stared at them in disappointment, before taking a deep breath.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? A woodchuck could chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood! See Els, I did it!" Elsa said with amazing speed fluently and flawlessly, smiling in accomplishment until she saw their angered faces for wasting their time. Chuckling, Elsa took a few steps back, before dashing off to catch up with the other four, now in the fray. Like Raven, she was able to catch up to them easily, but slowed down her pace to stay in tow with them so that the red-head would not run off ahead. Elsa grinned at them, waving.

"Sup guys? I just pissed them off even more so you might wanna pick up the pace." As soon as the words left her mouth everyone ran even faster, with Elsa laughing a bit as she caught up. Ara pointed towards twin doors that lead to the outside realm of the school as she screamed.

"THERE'S OUR EXIT OUT GUYS!" Even though Raven and Elsa had no idea what was going on, everyone ran as fast as they could towards the gates. At this point, Eve glared as she started throwing her Nasod spears, one nearly hitting Ara as she shrieked, jerking her head to the side. They were almost there, just so close until..

BOING.

All five of them ran into some fat, plush looking bat thingy with a cat face. Ara looked at it in fear, trembling.

"N-No… not this.." She whispered. Elsword, Eve, and Aisha caught up to the group, but did not see the giant bat just like them and slammed head first into it. A purplenette in a witch hat walked in the scene, smiling as she shifted her glasses up, waving her rod as she shouted,

"Petite~ ANGKO—"

**_BOOM_**

* * *

"R-Rena…?"

Rena's eyes snapped open as she discovered that she was in the infirmary, on a soft and plush bed with the sheets up to her shoulders. Eve stood before her, wearing a long-sleeved shirt that split into two pointed edges of cloth near the bottom, under it a purple skirt with white frills. The beauty also wore a purple shoulder scarf, the bottom half splitting into two as well. A black collar was wrapped snugly around her neck with a white line on the bottom, with a purple ribbon as a touch up. There was also a purple ribbon on the back of her shirt. She wore leggings that apparently were also heels as well, with purple diamonds on the side. The elf blinked as she got up, noticing Eve's unusual outfit. Her emerald eyes turned towards Elsa, and she became even more shocked. Elsa had her hair tied up in a black ribbon, with long white gloves that reached her wrist, which was covered by an oversized dark crimson band. She wore a red sleeveless dress that split as a backwards V from the middle of her chest with white frills, which revealed a dark red shirt and a frilly pink skirt. She also wore dark red boots, with even darker knee socks. The door opened, and Ara came in.

"Rena, you're awake!" She shouted ecstatically, revealing her outfit as Rena's eyes shot even further wide. Ara had a white buttoned short-sleeved blouse, her bottom torso covered by a brown corset strapped on. A yellow skirt was donned on her, with striped socks that reached mid-thigh and brown and yellow boots. Large white arm bands reached her wrist, paired with brown gloves. Rena immediately began stuttering incoherent words as she tried to comprehend the situation.

_W-What is this...? C-COSPLAY?! _Rena screamed in her head internally. Aisha walked in, with a poofy frilly pink dress and wore her ponytails high up, tied with big red ribbons. Her dress was also decorated with ribbons, as she wore red shoes and frilled white socks. She had a huge smile on her face as she grabbed Rena's hands, chattering excitedly.

"Rena! I'm getting married to Elsword!" Aisha chattered gleefully. If Rena's eyes could get any bigger, they would. What happened when she was knocked out? One moment she was being chased by angry people, and now it's a wedding. The elf tried her best not to look so surprised at everything, because obviously no one else was very surprised at all. Relaxing to a motherly smile, Rena patted the purplenette's head.

"Congratulations, Aisha. I'm so happy for you~" Aisha's smile grew wider as she nodded like a little kid, spinning off out the door. Ara walked towards Rena, sitting next to her bedside as she looked around nervously.

"S-So… the wedding is going to start soon. We've already changed you into a dress…" Ara's voice faded away as she finished her words, Rena blushing furiously. The elf had no idea if she should claim it as a complete and total invasion of privacy, or speak her thanks so she would not be late. Slowly nodding, Rena slipped out of bed, discovering she was in a light green dress that reached her feet, with flowing short sleeves. Clearly, this didn't seem to be cosplay, so why was everyone else cosplaying she had no idea. Shrugging it off, Rena opened the door out of the infirmary to discover instead of the main office was a cathedral, complete with the priest and carpet and everything. The carpet seemed wider than she imagined, as Ara guided her to one of the front rows, near the priest. Rena got a good look at the priest, and jumped back in surprise. The priest…

Was Stella.

"Stella?! You're the priest?" Rena shouted in shock. Stella looked at her while tapping her book on the stand, her foot tapping in rhythm as well. She cracked a small smile at the sight of Rena attending.

"Glad to see you're okay, brat. And I sure am the priest. It's an honor, eh?" Stella smirked, pleased that she was hired as the priest for Aisha's wedding. She turned back towards facing the direction the huge, silver gates were at, which of course, is where the bride is supposed to come out of. Elsword walked in, complete with a black suit and a red tie, standing in front of the altar with Chung, who had a blue tie instead. Rena assumed Chung was the best man or something. She saw a line of people begin to trickle in, noticing Raven in the midst and some of the boys' fangirls. There was Noah and even that devious Speka, as everyone filed in their respective seats. Rena heard an organ play as the music began, and the silver gates opened. The beautiful purplenette came out, walking with a banquet of roses in her hand, a trail of silver behind her. Wait. Rena got a closer look, and it revealed Eve. Her eyes bulged out at the sight.

_I-I thought that was for the bride, not bridesmaids! Well, actually maybe I'm wrong. This is okay… this is okay…_

They both walked up the carpeted stairs, and stood by the two males. Stella flipped open her book professionally, and cleared her throat as she began.

"Alright, you brats. Y'all wanna get married? You gotta listen to me. You understand?" Stella declared, giving them a 'try me' look. Everyone vigorously nodded as she slightly smiled in approval, before beginning reading the book.

"My dear brats, today we're gathered in this cathedral under the sight of the Holy El in the face of even more brats to join these idiots together in whatever the hell you call it, holy mattress-mony." Stella began.

"Uh… it's holy matrimony, miss." Allegro, a shy boy in the back rows spoke up. Stella turned sharply towards him.

"Didn't fucking ask you boy." She snapped, causing him to reel back in his seat and hide his face away from her piercing gaze. Stella rolled her eyes as she turned back to the people getting married.

"…Which is a holy estate, instituted by Holy El… blablabla, most of this doesn't look like any useful shit, blablabla…" Stella skimmed the context as a few chuckles were heard in the room. Stella read the context for anything deemed important in her eyes, disinterested in everything else. Rena cracked a small smile at Stella, amused. The teacher looked up towards everyone in the room.

"If any of you brats don't want these people to get married, you better fucking speak or hold your damn peace. Cause don't come cryin' to me about this once it's over and done, since all I'm gonna tell ya is to cry me a fucking river." Everyone shut up as soon as those words left her mouth, silence consuming the room. Stella nodded at everyone in approval as she continued from the book.

"Chung, are you gonna marry Aisha or what." Stella said bluntly, bored. Rena looked intrigued, as well as confused. She couldn't understand all of this at all. Wasn't Aisha getting married to Elsword? This was pretty weird for the elf, but perhaps Aisha was giving her the wrong information or was hysterical over not being with Elsword. Rena would surely comfort the poor girl later for not managing to snatch Elsword before it was too late. The Deadly Chaser nodded in response, his reply smooth and firm.

"I will." There were a few small thuds, obviously the crazy fangirls fainting from losing their precious Chung to Aisha. Stella turned to Aisha.

"Aisha, are you gonna marry Elsword or what." Aisha smiled hugely, and Rena became even more confused. Aisha was marrying Chung! But Stella says Elsword towards Aisha! What was going on? Stella does not normally make mistakes like this. Aisha gave a quick nod, her hair moving slightly.

"I will." Now Stella turned to Elsword, growing more and more bored by the expression on her face. She tapped her finger on the stand.

"Elsword, are you gonna marry Eve or what." The Rune Slayer, like the other two, nodded in determination and resolve. Even more fangirls fainted from the red-head now off the list of people to fall in love with.

"I will." Now Rena was getting really confused and shaken. But it continued, with Stella turning towards Eve.

"Eve, are you gonna marry Chung or what." Eve gazed at Stella with an emotionless expression, before finally nodded.

"I will." Rena's jaw dropped as they gave each other rings, knowing the inevitable outcome of the marriage. Clutching her hair once more, the elf let out a loud shriek as the serene air in the cathedral was shattered by her.

**"L-LOVE SQUAAAAAAAAARE!"** The elf was ignored as everyone clapped, including Ara, at the marriage. Stella smiled once again as she put the book down, crossing her arms.

"You brats are now husbands and wives. Have fun, brats." The clapping grew even louder, with even whistling in the background. Then, Eve handed Elsword a microphone as he poked it twice, the sound resounding through the entire cathedral. He got up on the stand, putting the microphone to his lips as Rena's eyes widened once more.

"Not again…" The organ stopped playing in exchange for a more hyper sounding song, Elsword starting to sing.

**"PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LA—"**

**_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

**_"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

Rena woke up in a cold sweat. Almost everyone was surrounding her with curious looks, intrigued by her unique awakening. She shot straight up in the bed, and scanned the room. She was back at the infirmary. Ara walked in front of the group, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Rena? Are you okay?" Ara asked worriedly, putting a hand over the elf's forehead. Rena removed her thin hand as she forced a smile, saying she was fine. A happy silence overcame Rena as she realized the whole thing was just a dream. Chung wasn't getting married to Aisha, who was getting married to Elsword, who was getting married to Eve, who was getting married to Chung. It all never happened in truth. The short moment of peace (at least for the elf) was interrupted by another cry as a Rune Slayer suddenly got up from his bed, wildly looking around the infirmary. Immediately, he leapt off the bed.

"EVERYONE'S OKAY!" He yelled enthusiastically, running around the room happily while everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. Elsword turned and stared at Eve and Aisha, before glomping them both in a hug. Aisha screamed complaints while Eve just stood there blankly. Everyone else laughed as Aisha finally got the red-head to get off of her while Eve crossed her arms.

"My prediction is that Elsword has gone through a terrible dream where all of us have somehow died in one way or another, leaving him alone and thus, becoming a nightmare. This is the most reasonable explanation as to his strange behavior from my analysis." She stated bluntly. Elsword just grinned instead of complaining about her lack of emotions. The others bobbed their heads in agreement, with murmurs that it made sense while observing Elsword look everywhere, especially the windows, and cheering as he ran around some more. Rena, who finally got over her sick nightmare-in-disguise, giggled and clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Now guys, you still have time to go to your last class, so go!" She said cheerfully. There were a few groans and complaints as everyone began to part ways, saying goodbye as each one of them exited the infirmary. Although her thoughts internally…

_Elsword hugged Aisha. Elsword hugged Aisha. Elsword hugged Aisha. This could be a sign. This could be a sign. He also hugged Eve. He also hugged Eve. He also hugged Eve. Can also be a sign. Can also be a sign. Must… devise… a plan…_

Rena followed the rest out, only to hear Elsword's frightened screech. Running, the elf arrived to the sight of fangirls asking him tons of questions.

"Elsword-sama, are you okay?"

"We were so worried about you!"

"I'll make you lunch!"

"No, have my lunch! I didn't finish it!"

Elsword looked petrified, as if he were scarred for life or something. The fangirls surrounded him, still bombarding him with questions as Elsword sweated profusely. Taking deep breaths, Elsword summoned his sword and began screaming.

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE! SWORD FIRE! SPLASH EXPLOSION!" He screamed, slamming his sword into the ground as flames erupted from the floor as he summoned a rune and blew it up, running away from the whole school. Aisha looked at the scene with a light blush, before noticing the damages made to the fangirls. Her jaw dropped at the signs of burn marks. Rena slammed a hand over her face, unable to comprehend how incredibly stupid his actions were.

"Woah… what is up with the idiot? I mean, he's been pretty different since he woke up from Speka's Angkor." Aisha asked herself, tugging on one of her pigtails. Rena's eyes darkened, cackling as she walked out of the school. Noticing a bob of red still running away, the elf launched herself at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him down as she smiled menacingly at him. Elsword bit his lip as he started to shake. She dragged him back to the school by his wrists, Elsword trembling and flailing around desperately, trying to get out of Rena's hold. The elf handed him in to the principal, but she herself was not able to escape the principal as everyone involved in the grand chase of Elrios Academy got an extreme scolding. So now of course, the rest of the day was spent trying to pay for damages caused to the school overall.

* * *

**A/N**

**And fin. While I believe Chapter 1 gave a much better presentation than this chapter, I hope it satisfies you guys XD. And once again, if you want to vote on who Elsword should end up with (because this determines who Chungs ends up with too…), just go to my profile and vote! That's all, bye guys!**


End file.
